


Fenton Hardy's Distraction

by bethfrish



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfrish/pseuds/bethfrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing chapter from <i>The Missing Chums</i>.</p><p>(If you're somehow unfamiliar with this volume, you are missing out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenton Hardy's Distraction




End file.
